


Fresh Air

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of his planning and plotting, Loki needs a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/21992145907/with-the-work-on-the-tesseract-to-attend-to-they).

With the work on the Tesseract to attend to, they shouldn’t have any time to spare, but that doesn’t seem to be a concern of Loki’s. Loki takes Clint far from the city, out and out past the suburbs and people until they make it to the outlying countryside. They trudge into the woods, Clint a quiet figure at Loki’s side, until Loki finds a spot that seems to please him.

The green trees are broadly spread, which allows the sunlight to trickle through and dapple the ground with warm, gentle heat. A stream gushes nearby, and the light spring breeze keeps the heat from being unbearable. Loki sits down on a jutting rock beside the stream, and runs his fingers through his hair as if to free it.

“I don’t know how humans can bear to live in those cities,” Loki says. “You’re packed in like animals.”

Clint agrees, because that is what he’s for. His mind and Loki’s mind are as one. His will is Loki’s will.

There is a time when that would have bothered him. The time for doubts has passed. Now, there is only peace. There is only truth.

“Have you always lived in a city, Clint?” Loki asks without looking towards him.

“No, sir. I was on the move when I was a teenager. I was part of a circus.” Loki looks towards him curiously. “We performed tricks for money.”

“How charming,” Loki murmurs.

The circus seems a long time ago, now. Tricks and friends and betrayal are all in the past. Now there is Loki and only Loki. He needs nothing more.

“We can’t stay here long,” Clint says, once Loki has spent long moments in quiet contemplation.

“I’m the one that makes that decision.”

“I know, sir,” Clint answers. He frowns, and blinks his ultra-blue eyes. He’s used to taking orders; a part of him still isn’t used to taking them from this man. “I didn’t mean to question your judgement.”

Loki’s thin lips curl into a smile. “Of course you didn’t,” he says. “You wouldn’t know how. Isn’t that freeing?”

“Yes, sir,” Clint answers.

Loki gets to his feet and comes towards him, his gaze unreadable as he evaluates him. Clint’s spine remains straight, his chin up, the perfect position of a soldier. He longs for his bow and arrows, but Loki had assured him that he wouldn’t need it for this particular trip.

Loki reaches out for him to run his fingers along the line of Clint’s jaw. Clint’s breath quivers and his head spins. To be touched by someone with such power is intoxicating. He wants to drop down to his knees and worship him. He isn’t worthy of such attention.

“Such damaged creatures,” Loki murmurs to himself. “Aren’t you happy that I released you from that burden?”

“Yes, sir,” Clint answers.

Answers aren’t required. Loki already knows. He must already know. Yet there is a world of doubt and confusion in Loki’s eyes as he stands there and watches Clint, his fingers still gently brushing back and forth, as if the blank look in Clint’s gaze might be enough to answer all of his unasked questions.


End file.
